


midnight moon

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You won’t kill me,” Jet says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight moon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2008, posted again here for archival reasons.

1.

His eyes are dark as he looks at her: sees something no one else does. He relaxes.

“You won’t kill me,” Jet says.

The solemn girl smiles, and it’s not as cruel as you’d think. “We’ll see,” Mai says.

2.

“I don’t believe in fate.” Mai says.

“Something brought me here.” Jet says.

“That,” she replies, “was me.”

3.

“I don’t believe in fate,” Mai says, holding the gate open with one hand, the keys still dangling down. “But you should probably leave now.”

Jet sprints by, laying a hand on her shoulder. “You have until morning,” she warns, but he’s already gone.


End file.
